Letter and word tile games are popular entertainment pastimes. Typically, players calculate and keep scores in such games with pegs or markers that may be provided with a game set or with pen and paper or in other simple ways. Determining a suitability of a word or sentence with the rules of the game may be done with a dictionary or other reference book.